The Quiet and the Clever
by heartsvilleMonarch
Summary: Clive realises that abilities don't always have to be supernatural, and Darren realises that he might just be good at something after all. Friendship fic.


**The Quiet and the Clever**

There's a piano in the common room.

Clive knows this because every Wednesday, when all his new classmates spend hours underground talking to ghosts or fading into thin air, he- the tag-along, powerless kid, has nothing to do. Nothing to do but steal away into the empty common room, clear the forgotten instrument of books and pens and lovingly, reverently, touch fingers to keys and bring back forgotten song to Fenton Lodge. No-one ever hears him. He doubts that anyone would care. But he rejoices, as his fingers fly over the yellowing keys, as here is a power that none of them have.

* * *

><p>There's a piano in the common room, and once again Darren's fingers are itching to create music instead of illusions. He's barely got to touch it, if you don't count his secret, almost silent concerts in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep and his mind won't shut up. Playing during the day would be unthinkable- but Mr Tucker dismisses him early to work some more with Spook and unwittingly, his feet lead him to the common room. Because here is something he <em>can <em>do, he shouts silently, suddenly annoyed at the world. He has a talent, he has a _purpose! _While Dax leads and Mia heals and Spook beats him at _everything, _he can at least play the piano. It's a small comfort.

It's a comfort dashed, as stray notes assault him from behind the wooden door and his heart sinks.

* * *

><p>Clive pauses mid-note. Someone's behind the door, he senses, his acute perceptions honed from years of listening for the thundering footsteps of cruel bullies. They're not coming in, but they're clearly listening. Clive frowns. If he's going to be spied on, he might as well put on a show. He puts a foot on the pedal and starts to play louder than he'd dared before- a fast, flashy melody filled with thrilling notes and, if he's honest with himself, cheap tricks. Though, he reasons, it's not like whoever was listening would know any better. Music is something <em>he<em> knows. When he's done, the doorknob turns and he expects to see someone like Spook or Lisa, who will roll their eyes and stride past without a word, or possibly Jenny, who will clap and smile but not understand.

But it's Darren who shuffles in, hands in his pockets, looking up through dark eyelashes. Clive sits and waits for a reaction as the other boy sidles slowly up to the piano. Eventually he smiles, as if just realising something.

"I know that song, I think" he says, head cocked to the side. Clive is too shocked to respond but Darren nods thoughtfully and sits beside him. It's the closest they've ever been. "You stopped early," Darren notes, though he doesn't sound critical. Still stunned, Clive nods.

"I'm afraid I don't know the rest."

"I do," Darren admits, and looks furtively at the door, checking to see if anyone is listening. Then he starts to play and Clive almost forgets to breathe. The strange, quiet boy almost glows with talent, and a joy that he's never seen before in Darren's face. When he's finished, Clive claps, but Darren doesn't seem pleased. He looks guilty, and Clive doesn't like it.

"You're really good," he praises, and tries not to feel bitter. After all, it's not an uncommon skill, and Darren has to be good at _something. _

He hates himself for the words as soon as he thinks them.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," Clive offers, and both boys laugh. Darren looks more relaxed than Clive has seen before, and he wonders if Spook gets to hear that laugh.

"If you want to play it again," Darren says shyly, "I can sing the vocal part for you. I know it pretty well." Clive obeys, and soon the room is filled with beautiful sound. Darren stands up and closes his eyes to sing, and Clive's fingers flutter with the melody. They made a perfect duet, and when Darren notices Clive's voice joining in on the harmony, he grins and uncrosses his arms, singing freely. When they're done, neither says a word. Darren sits back down and lazily plays a little riff with his right hand, imitating Clive. Clive muses on solo pieces he used to know long-ago, and wonders how many would be perfect for Darren. Eventually they move, because footsteps can be heard. Dax, Barry, Spook and Mia enter to find the two boys chatting happily and pretending not to notice the surprise on their friend's faces.

Of course, later, Darren follows Spook upstairs, as he always does, and Clive goes over to Dax, as he always will. But both boys share a look and an unspoken agreement as Clive jerks his head towards the piano. Spook and Dax notice, looking confused, as if they'd never seen the instrument before.

But there's a piano in the common room, and with it, a new friendship is formed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hello! This is just a little thing I wrote because I've always liked the idea of Darren and Clive being musical. NaNo's over for another year, so I'll try and write another "what if" story soon! And I'll pick someone who isn't Darren, Spook or Clive, promise!

If you liked this, please leave a review!


End file.
